Typically miniature drug delivery pumps use an electric motor and a system of many gears to reduce the high speed motors down to a slower speed. The slower speed provides the precision needed to control the very small doses of a liquid drug being delivered by means of an advancing lead screw and nut moving the syringe piston. Due to the above performance requirements, such miniature drug delivery pump use an expensive high quality electric motor and the associated high quality gears, therefore making such pumps expensive and generally not disposable in nature. In addition, concealment under clothing is problematic due to the relative size of the motor and the noise generated during operation.